


Midnight Kiss

by CreativeUser



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little bit of fluff I guess, I realized this was really short but my brain is done for tonight so I'm sorry, M/M, My first fic in a while so please be gentle, New Year's Kiss, Totally wasn't rushing to finish this before New Year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUser/pseuds/CreativeUser
Summary: A little something I wanted to contribute to the Yuri On Ice fandom before 2016 was over. Basically just a Viktuuri kiss at midnight on New Year's to celebrate 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Viktuuri fic and I was rushing to finish it with a slightly sleep deprived brain so it might be messy or just bad in general. I'll edit this in the morning so constructive criticism is welcome to help me improve since I am a little rusty. I'm also planning to write a Musician AU focusing on Viktor and Yuri so watch out for that in the future. Happy New Year everyone!

Snowflakes gently drifted down, twirling like thousands of tiny ballerinas as they descended. Yuri hugged his blanket tighter around his body, the few layers he was wearing not enough to keep him warm. He was very quiet, occupied with the thoughts swirling around in his mind. It was New Year’s Eve and of course his parents invited over Minako and the Nishigoris over to celebrate the new year. Minako was already drunk and noisily rambling about one of her ex-boyfriends to his sister Mari who was drunk as well. The triplets were running around after Makkachin while Yuuko yelled at them to stop and Yuri’s dad, who was drunker than everyone else, had started dancing on the tables.  
Yuri had gone outside to take break from all the commotion, which really wasn’t a bad idea despite the cold. It was beautiful with the snow blanketing everything and the moon glowing in the star-scattered night sky. He felt quite peaceful standing outside and just admiring the beauty of his home. It made him feel oddly sentimental.  
A year ago he had come last in the previous Grand Prix Final and that had weighed against his fragile self confidence like a boulder. The disappointment and feeling of guilt for letting down those that supported him had made him rethink his figure skating career. He had wanted to regain the love he had for figure skating, which was when Viktor showed up because of a viral video of himself. So much had changed since then.  
“Yuri.” A voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Yes Viktor?” He turned around to see his figure leaning against the door frame with two mugs in his hands. “What are you doing out here моя любовь? I brought you something warm to drink. Your mom made it.” Yuri took the drink that was offered to him, thankful for the warmth from the mug that seeped into his fingers. “I just wanted to reflect before the year officially ended. A lot has happened after all.” He took a sip from his mug, the herbal taste of the tea settling on his tastebuds. Viktor moved to stand next to him, the warmth of their bodies mingling together from the proximity. “Do you have any New Year’s resolutions Viktor?”  
Viktor tapped a finger against his chin while he thought over Yuri’s question. “Hmm I never really had a resolution for New Year’s before but this year I do have one. I want to make you happy Yuri.” He slid his free hand into Yuri’s and gently knocked their foreheads together. Viktor’s eyes were much more breathtaking up close than he remembered. “You’ve already made me happy. You’ve inspired my love for skating ever since I was little and I actually got lucky enough to meet you.” Yuri pushed against Viktor’s forehead, the warm mug of tea forgotten in his hand.  
Suddenly the commotion inside grew louder as the countdown for the New Year started. He heard everyone inside start to count in unison. “10!...9!...8!...7!..” Viktor looked at Yuri with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes that made him uneasy. “Viktor wh-” He was cut off as the Russian pulled Yuri’s face towards his and kissed him until the countdown went down to zero. Noisy cheering and barking from Makkachin was heard inside as everyone celebrated and threw confetti. Viktor let the kiss linger for a little longer than pulled away with a too-wide grin on his face. “We’ve been kissing for a year now Yuri!”  
Yuri groaned and pushed Viktor away with a poorly concealed smile on his face.  
“You’re an idiot Viktor.”  
“Yes but I’m your idiot.”  
They both grinned at each other then started laughing. Makkachin appeared in the doorway and scampered up to the couple, whining for attention. “All right Makkachin we’ll go inside now. It’s getting a little colder out here anyway.” Yuri tugged on Viktor’s hand that was still linked with his, both of them still grinning like idiots. The trio went inside and joined the rowdy celebration that lasted into the early morning. Yuri and Viktor fell asleep in Yuri’s room curled around each other on the bed that was clearly too small to fit both of them comfortably. No matter what happened in the future, they would ride through all the ups and downs and come out together in the end. Because once they had found each other nothing would be able to pull them apart so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> моя любовь - means 'my love' in Russian and I used google translate for this so I'm reallyyyy sorry if it's wrong
> 
> Credits to the line that Viktor says at the end to the people of twitter for making this wonderful joke.


End file.
